Land of Darkfire
|kanji=暗火の国 |romaji=Kurahi no Kuni |literal english=Country of Darkfire |brief=yes |status=Dissolved |death=34 BN (766 years old) |founded=845 BN |founder= Kurahi |scontinent= Everrain |capital= |religion= Folk religion * |government=Monarchy |leader=King |province= |clan= |other=yes |part= Land of Everrain * * * }} The Land of Darkfire (暗火の国, Kurahi no Kuni) was a medieval kingdom situated in Everrain region, founded in 845 BN by Kurahi clan during the Everrain's Dark Age. Followed the deadly plague in the early 4th century BC that wiped out the Kurahi, the Royal House of Darkfire was passed to its cadet, Futama clan. Struggle against Shinshō clan still remained even after Futama, arguably one of the strongest clan in Darkfire took over the kingdom. Heavily weakened by Shinobi World War, Darkfire was easily conquered by in 34 BN. History Foundation For many hundreds of years, Everrain was under the rule of a single kingdom, the Land of Tear. Many independence movements were attempted but ended up in failure. It was not until Tear Kingdom was thrown into upheaval due to the uprising of a Great Noble, Kureta clan. The civil war drained significant amount of resources and plunged Land of Tear into turmoil. Amid the chaos, a rich and famous court jester identified an opportunity lied beyond the turmoil in his state. He spent all his fortune to acquire the properties in the state when the value dropped to its lowest point. Fully utilizing his charisma and promising properties to others, he managed to form an elite army and community large enough to be self-sustaining. In 845 BN, he officially declared for independence and founded Land of Darkfire. He named not only the country after himself, but his clan as well. The next three decades of his reign saw rapid expansion and urbanization, greatly strengthening Darkfire's position as one of the major kingdom in Everrain. After his death, growth of Darkfire slowed down dramatically. Aside from lack of talented successors, it was due to the rise of Shinshō clan. Regardless, Kurahi was greatly respected in the country and was the only King from House Kurahi to be appended the Great. Territory Image:Land_of_Darkfire_Map.png|thumb|left|800px|alt=Map of Darkfire.|Land of Darkfire. poly 193 94 198 93 204 101 197 109 188 99 Amegakure poly 2 323 56 326 93 318 101 263 120 226 152 206 172 218 191 212 195 189 199 183 231 131 242 95 245 60 191 6 188 0 2 1 Land of Tear poly 244 93 247 61 190 0 672 0 682 15 675 62 650 91 616 66 551 23 525 24 473 60 413 120 385 90 335 84 Land of Fear poly 1 326 32 327 51 349 113 359 132 379 252 390 260 418 1 417 Land of Wind poly 257 391 374 391 431 369 485 334 569 322 591 332 629 418 262 418 Land of Rivers poly 592 328 662 349 732 330 739 308 744 187 743 121 704 102 677 66 684 16 676 2 798 1 800 418 629 415 Land of Fire